


The Lord of Lost and Found

by RiverWoman



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dodgy Use of Rude Limericks, Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, M/M Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverWoman/pseuds/RiverWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond is lost - but finds love. However, he may be getting more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lord of Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> **** Disclaimer: They are not mine, never will be. Pity. All characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate. I merely play with them and always put them back afterwards. No harm is intended.****
> 
> ***********************************
> 
> This story was a Blonde Elf/Elrond challenge. But when it became clear that Elrond wanted to have some fun, I decided to have Rumil as the young blonde elf of Elrond’s dreams. After all, when your characters want something, should they be denied? They lead, I merely provide the story. So Elrond gets landed with a young elf with a sex drive that is off the scale. 
> 
> I apologise now for changing the words of ‘The Fall of Gil-Galad, but it fitted the story. Also extra apologies for a drinking game and First and Second Age elves leading a young Third Age elf into bad habits.
> 
> Lord Glorfindel appears by kind permission of Mandos and the Halls of Waiting.
> 
> Finally, with heartfelt thanks to Beckymonster for beta, help and encouragement. Max respect for bearing with me and laughing in all the right places (but never laughing at my daft ideas).
> 
> Any translations are given at the end.
> 
> ***********************************
> 
> Thank you to everyone leaving comments and Kudos! Always very welcomed.
> 
> ***********************************

_"I_ _am my beloved's and his desire is towards me."_

_The Song of Solomon, Chapter 7._

_*********************_

 

I look around, checking all directions. I am definitely alone. The nearest building is too far away to be within earshot. I lift my head and shout.

 'I …     am    …    bored.'

Unfortunately, I have not reckoned with the steep sides of the valley and subsequent echo.

Bored ord ord od, bounces back at me. I look around again, fully expecting my brother to come running down to the river, ready to dole out some punishment or other. But I remain alone.  I breathe a sigh of relief.

The river before me flows swift and deep, the waters swollen from the recent heavy rain. The Bruinen. The lifeblood of Imladris, connected to its Lord and he to it, just as the sacred Mallorn is connected to Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel

Why was I so insistent about wanting to accompany my brother?

'Because, Rumil,' I address myself formally. 'You thought that Imladris would present many and varied opportunities for fun, for adventure, for something different to standing in the Mellyrn of Lórien.'

‘Well then,’ I answer myself, ‘how very wrong you are, dolt.’

'Am not.'

'Are so.'

Am not.'

'Are so to,' and I poke my tongue out at my other self.  That shuts him up.

 Following the riverbank, I start to walk back towards the outer buildings of Imladris. I take to jumping across the rocks that poke up from the water, testing my balance on their slippery surfaces.

Truth is, I am a dolt.  A young dolt. A green elfling. Haldir did not want me to accompany him on this trip to Imladris.  He warned me, in no uncertain terms, that it would be boring and I would find little by way of entertainment or diversion. He carried messages, documents and plans from Lord Celeborn. He would be closeted with Lord Elrond for the duration of the stay. But I insisted.  I plagued him. I bullied him, cajoled and whined as only a young brother can. After several weeks of this badgering, he gave in.

'But,' he hissed at me, his finger mere inches away from my face, 'if you once complain about having nothing to do or being bored    ....' He left the sentence unfinished, his eyes flashed at me and I knew he was devising all manner of chastisements. To make matter worse, a few days later, our middle brother Orophin, came and stood by me while I was out on patrol. As a Scout, I spend most of my time running through the great Mellyrn on the lookout for intruders. If I spot any, the Guardians are sent to take care of them. Scouts do all the running around and the Guardians take all the credit.

Orophin came and stood beside me, high in the canopy as I kept watch over the Nimrodel.  He placed his hand on my shoulder. He went on to tell me that he had accompanied Haldir to Imladris a couple of hundred years ago and that he found Imladris and its elves dull. Not only dull but studious, serious, fierce and boring, as only the Noldor knew how. He told me how Lord Elrond was so set in his ways that there was no singing or dancing. Indeed, in Imladris, carousing of any kind was frowned upon.

But I wouldn’t listen. I knew his game. He had been primed by Haldir to try and put me off. So I merely laughed at him and said that anywhere would be better than spending another month running through the Mallorn tops chasing shadows. My brother shrugged and said 'don't say you haven't been warned. You will be bored.'

So here I am, bored out of my one thousand year old mind and not able to utter a word of complaint to anyone.

I reach a part of the river where it runs slower and is shallower than the upper reaches. To my left I can just make out the tops of the out buildings that comprised part of The Last Homely House.  I don't want to go back just yet; it will rain again soon and then I will go indoors. I crouch on my haunches, looking out at the river. I pick up a stone and lob it into the water. It lands with a satisfying 'plop.'

'Aii.   Why are big brothers always right? I really am bored,' I say out loud again and hurl another stone into the water as a protest. I am surprised when another stone lands close by my own. I have not thrown two, who then ... ? I turn and there is Lord Elrond, standing a little way behind me.

'You should try being Lord of Imladris for a few days. You would soon learn what it means to be bored.'   He smiles.

'My Lord,' I jump up. 'I thought I was alone ... '

‘Peace. Rumil, isn't it?'

I nod.

'I came down here to clear my head after a particularly gruelling session with your brother.'  He sighs heavily. 'Who would have thought that Lord Celeborn had so many different opinions on so many issues?'

He comes and stands by me; he stoops and picks up a stone.  'That rock, there, in the middle of the river. First one to hit it, wins.'

'Very well, my Lord. But I should warn you that I am known for the accuracy of my aim.' I grin at him. 

'In Lórien, perhaps.   But here ... ' He throws his stone and it lands a mere whisker away from the target. 'Here ... I am the one known for my accuracy.' He grins back at me.

He is challenging me! Suddenly, the day looks brighter. I laugh and throw my stone. It lands beyond the target.

'Ah, young one, too eager. You overshot the mark.' He winks at me.

I am surprised. What should I deduce from that wink?  I observe Lord Elrond as best I can without rudely staring at him. I have seen him at the evening meal each day, but being a young and lowly guest, I am seated furthest away from the high table. Haldir, as fitting his status as March warden of Lothlórien, sits next to him. This then, is the first time I have been close to him. Lord Elrond is taller than me. Well, most elves are. He is slender, but I sense strength about him, a cat-like strength. A fluid strength. A warrior who could move with stealth before moving in for the final kill.

He throws his stone. Much closer to the mark this time.

He turns to me. Our eyes meet. I stand transfixed. His eyes are deep. Grey. Eyes full of wisdom and ... longing. For what does Lord Elrond long?

He clears his throat.   'Your throw, Rumil.'

My name falls smoothly from his lips. He turns to face the river to watch my attempt to best him. Do I? Should I?  I know I could. Does he also know I could? I take a deep breath and throw my stone. It hits the rock with a clatter before falling into the water.

'Ah.   It would seem that you were correct. Your aim is ... accurate.'

'As I am certain is yours, my Lord.' I feel my cheeks begin to burn.  I am blushing. I am flirting with the Lord of Imladris and I blush like a virgin.

He laughs and claps me on the back. 'A good shot, Rumil. You win. What prize would you claim?'

'Prize?'   Oh Rumil, is that the best you can do?  You really are a dolt.

'Yes,' he continues. 'A winner usually claims a prize. That has always been my understanding. My children insist upon it.'

I am crestfallen.  He thinks of me as a mere child.  That really does shoot me down in flames. So much for flirting. He must see my look.

'Not that you are a child, Rumil. I apologise if my choice of words causes offence.' He turns away again, clearing his throat and placing his hands behind his back. He appears nervous.

'Nay, my Lord. No apology is necessary. I am acting like an elfling; it is I who should apologise.'  I place my hand on my heart and bow to him.

When I straighten and look at him, he is smiling at me, his eyes sparkling. He has tilted his head, as if recognising me for the first time. I move one step closer to him.  Some force draws me to him.  I am lost in his smile, in his eyes. I move closer yet. He looks at me and slowly, holds out his hand. I mean only to touch it, but as I do, he pulls me to him and kisses me. Soft lips press against mine. His moist, sweet tongue runs across the sensitive flesh of my lips. His hands cradle my head.

I feel dizzy. My knees tremble. He pulls out of the kiss and holds me as I lean against him, panting softly. I steady my breathing as quickly as I can. Lifting my head, I gaze upon him.

'Is that my prize?' I ask.

 'Do you wish it to be?' he replies, caressing my cheek.

'I ... I'm not sure, my Lord,' I lie. I want his kisses. His kiss, gentle as it was, burned through to my very core. I want to touch him. I want to...

 He kisses my brow. 'Rumil, why have you kept yourself away from my house and me these past days?' He speaks softly, with such longing in his voice.

'I ... Haldir warned me to stay out of the way as much as I could. He also cautioned me to avoid you as much as possible.'

He laughs. 'And why would he say such a thing?' His long fingers play with my hair while his other hand runs up and down my spine.  I quiver against his touch. Heat flows through my body, I gasp quietly.

'He said that being young and prone to boisterous behaviour, I would upset the perfect calm of your household.'

He buries his face in my hair now and laughs again. Feeling suddenly bold, I bring my arms around his body and hold him.

He sighs. 'I'm not sure who Haldir is protecting, you or me.'

As I thought, he is strong beneath my hands. Lithe and strong. Muscular and strong. Warm and strong. I bask in his embrace.  I love being close to him.  In this moment, I don't care that he is a Lord and I, a mere Scout. I don’t care that he is, well, significantly older than me. This feels right. I smile and close my eyes.

It starts to rain.

'Why would Haldir want to protect us from each other?' I ask at last.

He lifts my head and brushes my lips with his again. Oh Valar, this is wonderful. My pleasure and excitement are pooling in my groin. I am aroused. I want his mouth again. I pull him to me. He allows me to do that. We kiss again. Fiercer this time.

He moans against me.

I groan against him.

He suddenly grows extra hands as he is touching me in more than two places at once. Not wanting him to feel left out, I let my hands do some touching of their own.

' 'umil?'        he says against my mouth.

 'Umm?'

He pulls away. 'We cannot take this any further.'

 'What?' I know I sound petulant, still the elfling.

'No. You misunderstand, my love. We are standing on the banks of the river.  It is pouring with rain.  I am getting wet. The Great Lord of Imladris does not do wet.'

He starts to pull me towards the buildings.

'Wait! You called me your love. I ... I am confused.  Aroused and confused in equal part, my Lord.'

'Elrond. My name is Elrond and I wish you to call me by my name, Rumil.'

He says it again. My name on his lips is sweeter than apple dipped in wild honey.

'Elrond.' I roll his name around my mouth.   'Elrond.'

'Say it again.'

'Elrond.'

We are standing in the driving rain. Our clothes are soaking wet.  We are repeating each other's names over and over. We laugh.

'Rumil,' he shouts as the rain falls harder.

'Elrond,' I yell as the first roll of thunder crashes overhead.

'Rumil? I insist we go inside. I want to divest you of your wet clothes. You could catch a chill.  I'm a healer, you know.'

'I had heard,' I laugh.

He takes my hand and we run towards the house.

We run heedless along paths, through the gardens, across the lawn, calling our names above the noise of the storm. Reaching the dry of a covered walkway of one of the outbuildings, he pushes me against the wall and kisses me again. He inflames me.

'Rumil,' he purrs.

'Elrond,' I gasp.

'Come along,’ he says. 'Let's find somewhere dry.'

'I'm not sure if I should.'

He stops in his tracks.  'What?' His face clouds, like the darkening sky outside.

I don't move. Don't speak.

'And why should you not follow me?' His voice is measured but carries a note of anger. 

I walk up to him and poke his chest. 'Ha! Got you!' And before he can say anything else, I grab his hand. 'Which way?'

He looks unsure. 'Um ... yes ... this way ...I think,' and he pulls me along.

'You are a bad elf,' he says.

'Yes.'

'And impudent.'

'Yes.'

'I love you.'

'Of course you do.'

He opens the first door we come to and looks inside.  'All clear.' He pulls me inside, closes the door and shoots the bolt home.  'No. I mean it. I think I love you.'

He pushes me against the door and starts to unlace my sodden tunic.

'Elrond?'

'Rumil?'

'I ...' gasping as his mouth finds my neck but I forget what I am about to say.

He pulls away from nipping my neck and looks at me. 'I think I love you too, Elrond. Valar knows why. I've never spoken to you before today. How can this have happened?'

'Ah, but I have seen you many times, my golden joy. I think fell in love with you three centuries ago when I saw you as a mature elf ... ' he stops.

I look at him, I feel he wants to say more, but is afraid to say it. 'Elrond? Please continue with what you were going to say,' I smile in encouragement, all the while pretending that the throbbing in my loins isn’t there.

'I ... ' he falters. 'I do not want you to think that this is just ... a passing fancy. That I wish for nothing more than to ... have sex with you.' He blushes very sweetly. 'I  do want to make love to you, with you. But I also ... wish to offer you something more.'

 More? I only wish for one thing now. I want him to take me.  'I wish to make love with you also ... our clothes are wet, there is a puddle on the floor beneath us, so please, can we just get on with it?'

He laughs at my forwardness and pulls me to him. Our bodies press together. He reaches behind me and cups my cheeks in his hand, squeezing them. His fingers find their way between and through the wet material of my leggings, press gently against my opening. My cry of desire is muffled against his neck.

He guides me towards the bed.  I know not why this room has a bed, I’m not sure where in Imladris we are, but its Lord obviously does. Nimble hands start to loosen ties and laces. My belt is unceremoniously dropped to the floor and kicked away with a clatter.  Strong hands pull tunic and shirt from my back. He pushes me onto the bed where I sit as he pulls off my soft Lórien boots. He pulls me upright and unties the laces to my leggings; being sodden, they prove stubborn and are only removed after much pulling and struggling. We laugh together and when I stand naked before him and his face lights up in appreciation. 

'Undress me, Rumil,' he commands.

I do as I am bid. First, I remove his circlet of gold and lay it upon a small table. Then, I peel wet clothes from his body. Long over gown, tunic, shirt, boots and leggings, all stripped away. When he is as naked as I, we stand and stare at each other.

'Haldir must know of my attraction to you. He must have guessed that once we met, this would happen,' he says.

'May I touch you?' I whisper.

'I would be delighted if you did, Rumil.'

My hand shakes as I reach out to caress him. I stroke and touch his body. He stands perfectly still as I do so, a smile playing on his lips. He groans whenever I find a sensitive spot. I commit that place to my memory.

Then I stand for him as he explores my body. I am not as patient as he though. I am consumed with passion. I want more than his touch. Roughly, I grab him and push him onto the bed. We roll together, a tangle of limbs and hair. We laugh. He tickles me. I tickle him. He bites me. I bite him. He marks my neck with a lovers kiss. I do likewise. We are panting, hard and needy.

'Rumil?'

'Yes, Elrond?'' I love saying his name.

'How is your aim?'

'Perfect.'

'That is what I thought.'

We roll together, turn and turn about, me on top, then he on top of me. I don't know how much longer I can control my growing need. Fire courses through my young body and as if knowing this, his mouth falls to my rigid cock. I push my fist into my mouth to stop the shout escaping. He isn't slow. His tongue works quickly, his hands press against my hips so I cannot thrust too hard into his mouth.

'VALAR!,' I scream against my hand as my release thunders through my body and I continue to writhe even after I have fully spent.

'Rumil?' I hear his voice, but cannot respond. 'Rumil? By Eru, have I killed you with love?' He lies on top of me.

I smile at him. 'Elrond?'  My voice is languid with satisfaction.

'No sleep for you, elf.  You have work to do.'

I laugh as I tip him from me and onto his back.  His shaft is stiff and heavy, blued veined and throbbing for release. I know what I want as my prize. I fall upon his cock, coating it with my spittle. Then I straddle him, resting my tight entrance against the engorged helmet.

'Are you sure,' he asks gently.

'Yes.'  I reply as I slowly lower myself onto him.  I am less experienced than I pretend to be. I have only been entered by another male once in my life and although it was fairly satisfactory for both of us, there was not the passion I feel with the Lord of Imladris. This is right. This is good.

I think I love him.

As I relax, my guardian ring allows him entry.  I look down at him.  His eyes are hooded in desire. He does not move, but allows me to determine the pace at which he slides into me. He fills me, completes me. Supporting myself on my knees, I rise up and down on his length. I set the pace and close my eyes as I surrender myself to him.

He mews deep in his throat.

'Rumil. Meleth-nin.  You undo me.'  He thrusts deeply, hitting that sweet spot which rouses my own member again. His hand finds my growing erection, encircle it and rubs me.

His thrusts become more erratic. His hand stops its ministration of me as he loses himself in the moment. Fully sheathed, he comes deep inside me. I feel his climax flood through my body, tipping me over the edge. I release my seed onto his belly even as my name dies on his lips. I lean forward to allow his soft member to slip from my body. He immediately pulls me to him, protectively.  He embraces me, plunders my lips and says my name against my ear. I pull the covers over us and we fall asleep.

 

                                                                                            ***********************************

I awake.

He is sitting crossed legged on the bed, looking at me.

'Hello, Rumil.'

I yawn and stretch. 'Hello, Elrond.' I take his hand and kiss the palm.

'We have a problem,' he says.

'No we don't.'

 He swats me playfully.     'Yes, we do.'

I think about what kind of problem could have presented itself in so short a time.    I close my eyes tight. Oh Valar. He doesn't want me now. He didn't mean what he said before. I _am_ just a passing fancy. A young elf, eager for the love of an older elf. We are too different and he has just realised it.  He is a Lord, me a lowly Scout. He, an ancient and wise Elda. I, not so ancient and definitely not wise. He has had his fun and now he thinks it inappropriate for us to stay together. I sigh heavily. I can't help it. He is lovely. He is ... .

I know I’m in love.

'I know what the problem is, Elrond,' I say at last. 'It was fun for me too. I mean, I do like you, very much in fact. But our relationship would never work. You are right.'

All the time I am speaking, he just stares at me.  A frown furrows his brow as he begins to understand what I am saying. I must say, I am very proud of myself. I am not weeping.

Quick as a flash of lightening, he straddles me, pinning my arms above my head and sitting on my hips.  I am unable to move.

'Rumil, listen very carefully. I do love you. Now, just like you, I have no idea why I should have such strong feelings for a very impudent and small elf, but I do. I want you to be with me because I want to be with you.' He sighs. 'But, I fear ...’ he releases me and sits by me once again,' ... our problem is greater than that.'

I gaze upon his beauty. His eyes meet mine. My mouth becomes dry and my heart beats faster within my breast. Would this be a suitable time to tell him I desire him again? No, it probably isn't. Something troubles him and I do not want to be frivolous. So then, what problem...? I glance at the floor. Of course!

'Our clothes are still wet and I don't know about you, but I hate putting on wet clothes. Leggings especially ... '

He holds up his hand, stopping me in mid-sentence.

'Rumil. I am Lord Elrond. If I chose to walk around my lands stark naked, none would challenge me. They may talk about me behind my back, but none would dare say anything to my face. No, our problem is not one of wet attire.'

 I lie back, racking my brain. 'Orcs?' I suggest. He shakes his dark mane.

'Invasion?' I guess again. He gives me a withering look.

 'Fleas?' He punches my shoulder.

'I give up, although I have enjoyed our little game.'

He throws his head back and roars with laughter. 'My dear, beautiful Rumil, you are going to bring such joy and fun into my life.'

I can feel the warmth of a blush spreading across my face. I lean up and embrace him. His arms come around my body and hold me.

'Please tell me of our problem so I might help find a solution.'

His response is to kiss my head. 'Our problem ... is ... ' He kisses my brow. 'Oh ... divine,' he kisses my eyes, ' ... one, ... is' he kisses my nose ' ... I am ... ' and finally, he kisses my mouth ' ... lost.'

Lost? I don't understand.  'Do you mean emotionally lost? Or spiritually lost? Or even philosophically lost?  For I would be more than willing to discuss anything with you. Although I am not as wise as ...’

Again, he holds up his hand.  

'Rumil, The Last Homely House is vast and sprawling. There are parts that I have no clear memory of, I'm afraid my beloved, I am lost in my own house. I haven't the faintest idea of where we are in relation to my chambers or the Hall of Fire or the House of Healing.'  He throws his arms up in defeat. 'I'm not the great Lord you imagined, I'm afraid.'

Now I laugh. I fall back onto the bed and roar until my sides ache and tears stream down my cheeks.

'This is no laughing matter, Lórien elf. I'm getting hungry and when the Lord of Imladris gets hungry, he gets tetchy. Ask anyone who knows me.'

I wipe my eyes. 'So you built and have lived in this house for what, over three thousand years or more and yet ...' I dissolve into laughter again.

'Laughing at me will cost you dear. No-one laughs at Elrond, Great Lord of Imladris and gets away with it.'

Without warning, he flings himself at me, knocking me back. We tussle, we wrestle, we grab and push each other against the bed. When we finally stop, I am on top of him. We are both panting, both fully erect. I move my hips against him. He growls in his throat. I thrust myself against his erection, he gasps. I lean down and claim his lips. We grind and thrust against each other, our tongues fight and surrender. I am reaching my climax. Just the feel of his body is bringing me to the brink. I groan.

Oh Sauron’s balls!  I am going to spend too early. I fight with all my will power against the building pressure. If I spend now he will know my inexperience, will....

Too late.

My seed splashes against him in warm spurts. I gasp and groan.  'I'm sorry,' I whisper.

'Umm,' came the reply. He is thrusting against me, harder and faster. With sudden force, he spends. He gasps in his ecstasy and goes limp against me. 'What did you say?'

'I'm sorry. Too quick.'

Loving eyes are fixed upon mine, he is still panting. 'For me as well. I haven't done that in ... oh a very long time.' He smiles at me. 'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'I feel young again.'

'Elrond?'

'Yes?'

'Did you know you are only as young as the elf that you feel?'

He is silent for many heartbeats. His body begins to shake as the laughter spread through him. He throws himself back, laughing heartily.

'Oh Rumil, you are priceless,' he says between breaths. 'Does it also mean that you are as old as the elf that you feel?

He is off again. It proves infectious; I begin to chuckle and then laugh.

'Then I am as old as you.'

'And I am as young as you,' he says. 'Ah, Rumil, the Valar sent you to me and you make me very happy.'

'Nay, Elrond. The Valar sent you to me and it is me who is very happy.'

He strokes my arms. 'Oh, my golden love. We still have the problem of my lack of knowledge of my own house.  Come, we need to clean ourselves up and dress.'

He rolls away from me and stands up. He goes to a chest and after rummaging through, he holds up a white cloth.  He wipes my body clean and I do the same for him. The cloth he leaves on the bed. 'I will make sure this room is cleaned, if only I knew where it was,' he shrugs and laughs.

He picks up my clothes and passes them to me.They are still damp, but not soaking wet. He watches me dress. He stands naked before me and watches my every move. Then he gathers his own clothes and slowly dresses. Never would I have thought that the act of dressing could be so sensuous. But the way he slides his leggings on, how he buttons each small pearl button on his tunic, ties each lace and drapes his beautiful gown over his magnificent frame, each is an act of erotic delight. He picks up his circlet and places it upon his brow. The transformation is complete.

And I am hard again. By Morgoth's teeth!  He will think me insatiable. I feign ignorance of my predicament, I roll my eyes upwards. He looks from my face to my loins, raises one eyebrow and cocks his head to the side.

'Rumil?'

'Yes, Elrond?’

'Think nice clean thoughts. Think of your naneth’s smile.'

I roll my eyes and think. It has no effect.

'Think of the Lady Galadriel.'

I shake my head. None of the images work in ridding me of my erection.

He places his hands upon my shoulders. 'Think of what Haldir is going to say when I tell him you are my lover.'

I think about the look on my brother's face and the choice words he will use. That does it. I wither and shrivel to nothing.

'Good,' he says. 'Now, let me orientate myself and guide us to the main buildings.'

He unbolts the door, opens it and we step into the corridor. I look around.

'I … know this place,' I say. 'I think it is near the House of Healing. I have explored some of Imladris in the last days. I think these rooms must have been built as somewhere to lodge Healers or as some sort of infirmary.'

'Then you know more than me, young one.'

'Come on. Follow me. This way.'

'Delighted, Rumil.  I could watch your shapely arse all day.'

I turn to him, aghast. Should Elda Lords even know such words?

He chuckles, a wicked chuckle at that. 'Oh yes my golden love, we are going to have a wonderful relationship.' He caresses my buttocks.

I sigh. 'You are nothing but a dirty old elf'

'Never said I wasn't.'

'You are also incorrigible.'

'I'm a Noldo. Get used to it.'

I guide him along the corridor, down another and then up steps and through a door. We emerge as I thought, at the side of the House of Healing. It has stopped raining, the sky is still overcast, threatening more rain, but for now, it is dry. Elrond takes my hand and leads me across the bridge that connects the House of Healing to the great courtyard of the main house. We ascend the steps to the main house and who should be coming down them but Haldir. He stops before us.

'My Lord, I  was concerned. You did not appear for the mid-day meal or for our afternoon meeting.' Haldir eyes me suspiciously.  'I hope my brother has not been troublesome,' he adds.

Elrond walks past him. 'Not in the least, March warden. ‘In fact,' he turns to face my brother. 'He had been most helpful.'  He continues up the steps. 'Come along, Rumil, we must change out of these damp clothes.'

'Brother,' I bow to Haldir and follow my meleth.

Haldir comes running up behind. Elrond ignores him. I dare not look at him.

'Rumil?' Elrond says.

'My Lord?' I reply.

The Lord of Imladris stops in his tracks. 'Rumil? What did I tell you earlier?'

This is a difficult question to answer. He has told me many things, how can I know what he refers to?

'My Lord?'

'Did I not tell you my name and that I want you to use it?'

'Yes, you did.'

'Good. So ...?'

He stands in front of me and gently tilts my chin. I look up into his face. ‘Elrond.’

I hear Haldir's sharp intake of breath. Nor is it lost on my beloved.

'You failed, Haldir ' he says, his eyes never leaving mine. His fingers trace lines down my cheeks. He moves closer.

'My Lord Elrond ...?'    Haldir starts.

'Don't feel too badly about it, though.' Elrond continues to cradle my face. 'We were fated to meet, despite all of your and Celeborn's efforts. This old elf has found his soul mate.'

I am lost in the moment. My eyes are closed; all I hear are the words 'soul-mate.' Then his lips are on mine. He pulls at my bottom lip, runs his tongue inside my upper lip. Valar, but his technique is wonderful. He pulls away. I open my eyes, he stares down at me, tender love filling his eyes.

My brother, on the other hand, is turning a nasty shade of purple. He splutters incoherently. He throws his arms up, imploring Eru.

'Come, Rumil. Let me show you to our chambers.' Elrond takes my hand.   A dark haired elf appears and approaches us. 'Ah, Erestor.'

'Elrond?'

'Erestor, please go to Scout Rumil's chamber and fetch his belongings. Bring them to my chambers, would you?'

Erestor gives a small nod and goes about his task.

'Haldir?' Elrond grins at the gibberish my brother is still producing.

'My Lord?' my brother says at last through clenched teeth.

Elrond places his arm around my waist and leads me away.  'I love him.'

I turn to my brother. 'And I love him.'

'He's trouble, my Lord. Big trouble in a small package,' my brother calls after us.

'Of course he is,' my Elrond answers. 'And who better to tame him than a fierce, magnificent High Elf?'

I hear Haldir laugh as we turn a corner towards the Lord of Imladris' private chambers. We walk with arms around each other. We share kisses often. There is one door at the end of the long corridor. He opens it and ushers me in.

‘I think that went very well,' he says, closing the door.

'Do you think I am big trouble?' I ask, looking around the beautiful room.

 'No, Rumil. I do not. Small trouble, perhaps. But nothing I can't handle.'

'Elrond?'

'Yes, Rumil?'

'It is happening again,' I feel myself blush once more, will I ever grow out of this? I hang my head, embarrassed. He must surely realise my inexperience now. 'It happened as soon as you kissed me.'

He embraces me, stoking my hair. 'Thank you my golden love. You make me feel desired and sensual. That has not happened in a very long time.’

A soft knock comes at the door. He does not release me. 'Come in, Erestor.'

'There's not much, Elrond. Shall I leave it here for now?'

'Thank you, yes. We shall deal with it later.'

'I shall make sure you are not disturbed.'

'Thank you, mellon-nin, we would appreciate that.' The door closes softly. 'Now, my love.  Let us deal with your current state of arousal. Let me show you the bedroom.'

 

                                                                          *******************************************

 

 We are sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace in his bedroom. The fire burns warm, sending its orange glow out into the bedroom.

We didn’t make it to the bed earlier. We make love on the floor. Quick, explosive love, that leaves us both gasping for breath. We stay on the floor, locked together and drift into a light sleep. Upon awaking, he leads me into his bedroom where we climb into his large bed and make slow, sensual love.

He wants me to enter him, to fill him with my youth. So, for the first time in my life, I enter another male. He instructs me. Tells me how to proceed; how to use oil to lubricate him and myself.  I do all he tells me and I find it arousing and sexual. But the trust he places in me is the greatest aphrodisiac. I, who am green and inexperienced, am making love to a more experienced elf. He gives himself completely to me, allowing me to love him in the most intimate way. I hope I will satisfy him. Nothing has prepared me for the feeling that follows. It is a deeply erotic experience.

I am within my love, my soul mate. Our _Fëar_ are connected. He gives himself to me.

I watch him writhe and buck beneath me. I hear him moan and beg me to thrust harder.

I pleasure him.  We climax together. Long and hard. Thunder and lightning. Love.

We fall asleep afterwards.  A deep sleep filled with dreams of meadows, gardens, dark haired elves and long, sensual kisses. He is in my dreams and I am in his. We walk in each other's dreams, still connected, still trusting.

He is watching me as I bring my eyes into focus. I yawn and stretch. He suggests a bath. He has a splendid bathing room, a tub large enough so that two can sit in comfort. I sit with my back to him, spooned into his body. We are relaxed and languid in the hot, steamy water. On returning to the bedroom, the fire has been banked and is blazing, warming the room against the chill spring air. There is also a tray of food and wine.

'Who placed these here and put more fuel on the fire?'    I ask.

'Erestor, my seneschal and my long-time friend,' he replies.

'Did he also prepare the bath?'

'Yes.' He passes me a goblet of wine.       

'Does he know all of your movements?'

'Yes.'

I sip the wine.  It is heavy and fragrant.  'Does he listen at your door?'

Elrond raises his eyebrow at my question. He goes and sits on the rug by the fire and beckons me to join him. I sit opposite, cross-legged. And here we are, sitting before the fire, wine in hand and I, questioning him about his friends, acting like a wronged lover.

'Rumil, please correct me if I am wrong, but you sound ... jealous.'

I feel stupid, he is being so reasonable and I am being ... well  ... stupid.

'No, not jealous.' I sigh.  'More ... uncomfortable.'

I bow my head and he brushes my unruly hair back from my face.

'Tell me,' he says, softly.

'The thought of someone listening to us ... ' I shrug.

'Erestor does not listen. He is however, acutely aware of my needs, my likes and dislikes, my preferences and my timetable.  Rumil ... ' He holds my face, speaking directly to me. 'I have known Erestor for over four thousand years. A long time. He is my trusted friend and confidant. He also runs Imladris.'

I look enquiringly at him.

He sighs. 'Very well, I will answer your unasked question.  Yes. Erestor has been my lover, as have a few others in my life.  No. He is no longer my lover and he would not in any way, deliberately upset you.'

'How do you know?'  Oh Rumil, why don't you just let it go? You are spoiling a perfect evening.  Stop being such a spoilt brat.

We are silent.  Only the crackle of the logs in the grate filled the quiet room.

'I will tell you something, something I have only told one other.'    

He speaks so softly that even my sharp ears have to strain to hear the words.

'Erestor?'

He nods.

Instinctively I reach out and grasp his hands, I hold them in mine.

'The Lady Galadriel is not the only elf with the gift of foresight. I too have been blessed or cursed, for it can be a curse, my golden love.'

He smiles sadly at me.

Oh, how I want to shout stop! at this point. I want to pull him to me and apologise for being so stupid. It is my inexperienced and jealous fault that this is happening.

'I had a premonition,' he continues. ‘I would meet a golden haired beauty who would be my soul mate. Someone who would be my balance: who would fill my heart with love and joy. Someone who would connect me to myself, bring peace, wisdom and companionship to my life.'

He kisses my palms. I shiver at his touch.

'Imagine my joy then, when Galadriel and Celeborn offered their daughter to me in marriage. Celebrian was golden haired, beautiful, wise. She filled me with love and joy. I loved her exclusively, deeply and we had three children together.'

His hands fall to my knees and rest there. I close my eyes and revel in his touch.

'You love her still,' I say.

'Yes. I poured my heart into loving her, but … she never recovered from her capture by the orcs. When she departed for the Undying Lands, four centuries ago, I was heartbroken, distraught and miserable. I thought I had failed her. Of course I had not failed her, nor she me. We were not soul mates. That's all. We did not have that vital connection, our _Fëar_ were not joined _’_

I place my hands over his. He feels warm and a fire passes between us.

‘What happened then?'

'I saw you.'

'You knew me before?' I don't keep the surprise from my voice.

'Yes.'

'How?'

'Because I  visit Lórien often. You were in your between-age when I saw you first.'

My eyes open wide at this. I have no memory of ever meeting the Lord of Imladris before today. He reads my thoughts again.  

'We never formally met, but I saw you. I saw you many times over the ensuing centuries. Then, three hundred years ago, at the Midsummer Solstice, I saw you again. You had matured into the elf that sits before me now and it would seem that you have retained a spark of rebelliousness even as you have matured.'

He looks at me, touches my cheek with his fingers.

'Rumil. You are that golden haired beauty. You are my soul mate.'

'But ... but I am only a Scout. Surely your soul mate would be some high born elf?'

He laughs. I love the sound of his laugh. It drifts through my body like a wave of water flowing gently through my being.

'It would not matter if you were a farmer, a warrior or a Lord. You are mine and I am yours.'

I sigh. He is right. He is my soul mate, the one I wish to spend my life with the one I want to wake up with each morning and climb into bed with each night.

'When we make love,' I say, my voice low with growing desire. 'I can feel your climax. I can feel the building of pleasure within you. I know when you are on the brink. When you spend, not only do I experience my own climax, but yours as well.'

'As I do yours,' he replies.

We sit in front of the fire. His head is bowed as he examines his fingers closely, I watch him.

'Elrond?' I say at last.

'Yes?' He brings his head up to look at me.

'I love you.'

He says nothing. Then he reaches out and pulls me to him. I move into him, bringing my legs around his waist so that we are pressed together. He finds my lips and kisses me. His hands are in my hair, his tongue in my mouth. I mew softly against his lips. I am aroused.  By the Valar, I must learn to control my body, kissing should not have this effect on me. He pulls away observing my erection.

'Rumil?'

'I'm sorry … sorry.' I lean my head back and blow out the breath I seem to have been holding. 'But ... I can't help it. My body does not appear to be under my control, especially when you are close.'

'You honour me, meleth.' He kisses my neck, biting gently.

I hiss at the sensation.

'Lie down,' he says.

Untangling myself from him, I do as I am bid. I lie on the rug and he kneels before me. Aii! He is going to ... Before I can do or say anything, his mouth falls upon my shaft. Skilfully, he sucks and licks. Shallow at first, then deeper. From tip to base then back again. He gently sucks each of my balls in turn. Then his tongue is travelling down the sensitive area of skin before taking most of my length deep into his mouth.

I know I will not last long. His raven hair drapes over my thighs, mixing with the golden down between my legs, exciting my senses further. I grunt and thrust. I feel the sensation building in my toes and travel inch by burning inch to my erection. I throw my arm across my face.

'Elrond, I am going ... ' but the words are lost as my release leaves my body in juddering thrusts.

Finally, I stop.

With one last lick, his mouth leaves my soft member and he lies down by me, leaning upon his elbows. The firelight shines on his glorious face.

'I love you, Rumil.'

He leans down to kiss me and I taste my essence on his lips.

 

                                                        ********************************************************************

 

Morning.  It is early, the day young. We rise together and bathe. Elrond tells me that he must do some work today or at least try to.  He winks at me and I laugh.

 I dress in clean Lórien garb, he in his formal work robes. A soft knock comes at the door.

'Come in, Erestor,' Elrond calls.

'Good morning, mellon-nin, good morning Scout Rumil,' Erestor inclines his head to both of us. 'March warden Haldir is waiting in your study, Elrond. He appears  ... agitated.' Erestor smiles at us both.

'I cannot allow him to agitate before breakfast, can I now?'  Elrond beams. 'Come Rumil, we shall both attend the March warden.'

With one last smoothing of his robes, he is ready. I on the other hand, am reluctant to face my brother. I gauge that by now his wrath would have reached a point that would make Orodruin appear friendly. Taking a deep breath, I still my jangling nerves and follow Elrond out of the bedroom, into the sitting room then out into the corridor.  His study adjoins the library of Imladris. We enter and there is Haldir, sitting by Elrond’s desk, quietly agitating.

I look at my brother, he stares back at me and immediately I blush. He makes me feel like a culprit caught red-handed. Why would being in love and being loved in return cause him to feel such distain towards me? I sigh. Haldir has a way of turning the most glorious of things into something ... well, less.

'Good morning, my Lord,' he says, looking at me all the time. Is that a very slight emphasis on Lord?

'Good morning, Haldir. Have you broken your fast?' Elrond’s face is a mask of non- committal innocence.

'Not yet, my Lord. I wish to speak with you concerning the matter ... ' he stops. I look at my meleth. Elrond is boring his eyes into my brother. Haldir shifts uncomfortably in his chair.  He stands up suddenly, turning away from Elrond.

'Er ... thematterofmybrotherandyourintentiontowardshim.' The words fall from his lips as garbled nonsense.

'Ah!' is all Elrond replies.

That single exclamation holds within it numerous interpretations. I look from one to the other.  I am starting to enjoy myself There is a pregnant pause.

Haldir sits again, waiting for the Lord of Imladris to speak. He looks at Elrond, leans forward slightly, hoping this will elicit a swift reply.

But Elrond feigns unconcern.  He smiles at my brother, turns to his substantial desk and straightens papers.  He catches my eye and winks at me. A very faint smile plays on his lips. My meleth is obviously enjoying himself.

'My Lord?'  Haldir prompts.

 'Yes Haldir?' Elrond responds.  How he stops himself from laughing, I cannot guess. He is masterful.

'My brother, my Lord.'  Haldir's frustration is beginning to show. Haldir does not like to wait for anything.

'Your brother?' Elrond looks at me.  'Ah, yes.'

A low strangled cry issues from my brother's mouth.  'Do not toy with me, Lord Elrond.  I am asking a simple question, please be good enough to answer it.'

How Haldir is containing his quite enormous anger is also beyond me.     Under any other circumstances, he would be ranting, pacing, pointing and glowering. Yes, Haldir does a very fine glower. I am finding it difficult to suppress my glee. Elrond on the other hand, is serenity personified.

'Of course, my dear March warden.  Your brother.' Elrond turns to me. 'Rumil?'

'Yes, Elrond?'

'Would you care for some breakfast?'

Haldir throws all his meagre diplomatic skills to the wind. 'Elrond, I must protest  ...'

Too late. He knows at once he has overstepped the mark. Elrond stares at him.  An icy stare that would freeze the heart of a Balrog.

 'My apologies, my Lord,' Haldir bows deeply.

'Accepted, March warden. Now, breakfast?'

Haldir slumps in his chair, muttering to himself. He lowers his head into his hands. Elrond goes to him and places a hand upon his shoulder.

'Come, Haldir,' he says gently. 'Come and have breakfast with us. We will talk as we eat.' He helps my brother rise and then links his arm through his.

My laughter finally erupts. I cannot stop it. It comes spilling out of me like an unstoppable waterfall. I go to Haldir and hug him.

'Oh Haldir,' I say between bouts of laughing.  'I love you dearly. You are my wonderful big brother and I thank you for having my best interest at heart.'  This sets me off again.

'Does he often do this?'  Elrond asks Haldir.

'Frequently, my Lord. It is just one of his many failings, I'm afraid.'

'He has many failings?'

Haldir shrugs. 'He is young and has much to learn. I dare say you will temper his more extreme behaviour.'

I wipe the tears from my eyes and catch my breath. 'If Orophin were here, then standing before me would be the three Elves I love the best.' I fling my arms around both of them.

'Are runaway emotions another of his failings as well?'  Elrond asks.

'Unfortunately,' my brother sighs.

'Hmm. I seem to remember a young elf and another much older elf that had similar circumstances,' Elrond raises his eyebrow at Haldir.

My big brother blushes to the roots of his golden hair. What is this? Elrond has made my stern brother blush?  

'Who were they?' I ask.

I watch the two older Elves exchange looks. Haldir nods.

'Your brother and Lord Celeborn,' Elrond says

I am puzzled. 'Orophin and Lord Celeborn? Oww!' Haldir cuffs me around the head.

'No, dolt,' he says. 'Me and Celeborn.'

‘You and Celeborn?'

'Is repeating everything that is said to him another failing?'  Elrond is now standing before me. He cups my chin.

'Yes,' comes Haldir's reply.

'Then I   will certainly have my work cut out for me,' my wonderful meleth replies.

He brings his lips down to brush mine. I smile shyly, for, after all, he has kissed me in front of my brother again.   

'How long have you and Celeborn been lovers?' I ask, my eyes still held in Elrond’s gaze. He grins at me. I punch his chest for deliberately misunderstanding whom I am addressing.

'About a thousand years,' Haldir replies calmly.

'A thousand years,' I echo, lost in my love's eyes.

'Yes. There had been an attraction for many years, but neither of us acknowledged it. Of course when we did ... '

 I can hear Haldir's voice, but the words are lost on me.

'I will love you for a thousand years, my love,' I tell Elrond.

'Only one thousand years, Rumil? We are immortal. I fully intend to love you for eternity.'

His lips are on mine, softly at first, then more urgently. Our hands begin their slow dance over each other's body.

He devours me. Arouses me. Inflames me. I moan.

' ... it was love and in the end neither of us could deny it ... are you two listening to me?' Haldir stands by us. We ignore him. 'Yes, Haldir, you have our full and rapt attention,' he says out loud. 'Shall I leave now? I am assuming I am surplus to requirements? Oh very well. I shall go and have breakfast on my own.'

He opens the door. 'Shall I return later? No? I doubt that I'll be needed. Well, have fun both of you. Thank you, Haldir, we will ... '

The door closes. Elrond begins to shake against me. I disconnect from his hungry mouth. The laugh that erupts from him is hearty and long. He holds on to me as he shakes with mirth. It proves infectious and I start to laugh with him.

'Oh dear,' he says at last. 'I've not had so much fun before breakfast since the last time I had fun.' He starts to giggle again.

'When was that?'

'I don't remember,' and he is off again.

We fall against each other. I rest my head against his shoulder as we laugh. Slowly, our merriment subsides as we laugh ourselves out.

'Elrond?'

'Yes, Rumil?'

'Do many know about Haldir and Celeborn?  I mean, he has kept it secret from me. Does Orophin know or our parents?'

'I doubt whether Orophin knows. If he does, he has kept silent. And as for your parents, they may guess, parents know many things about their children that they never mention. But yes, it is a secret. Only myself, Galadriel and a few trusted aides know.'

'How is it that you know?'  I ask, drinking in the fragrance of him. He smells of wood spice and soft summer breezes. I haven't noticed before. It suits him perfectly.

'I found out in the early years of their relationship. I was in Lórien. Celeborn and I had been in a meeting during the day and I wanted to continue the discussion after the evening meal. I went to his chambers. He was not there. I knew he would return at some point, so in the meantime I went for a walk. I love walking in Lórien. Have I told you that? No, of course I haven't, but I do.  It's the trees; they are different to here  ...'

'… I’m a Scout of Lórien; I spend my damn life in the Mellyrn. Get on with the story,' I prompt.

'Sorry. So, I walked into the forest, deeper than I usually would, I was lost in thought. I stumbled across them by accident.'

I laugh.

'No, it's not funny. I really did stumble over them. They were rolling on the forest floor and I didn't see them. But the look of sheer horror on Celeborn's face was worth my making contact with the ground. The immaculate Lord of Lothlórien was rumpled. His clothes were in various stages of removal, his hair was free and tangled and he was flushed with love. It was quite beautiful.'

'Oh,' is all I can manage. I am thinking about how Elrond would look after being tumbled on the lush earth of Imladris. 

'Then I saw Haldir,' he continues. 'He was stunning. Celeborn placed himself in front of him, shielding him from me. I thought that was very sweet.'

'Is that when you decided you would also like a blonde Lórien elf as your lover?'  I tease him.

'No of course not.  I  ...,' He realises my trick. ‘Rumil, I think I am going to make you pay for teasing me. I am the Great Lord Elrond, I do not get teased.'

He catches my lips again, pulling and nipping until they are swollen and I am gasping in delight. 'Take me, Elrond.   Here, now. On the floor, against the desk, in the chair, I don't care, just take me.'

He groans at my suggestion and with shaking hands unties the laces of my leggings. 'I am so glad I found you yesterday,' he says, sinking to his knees before my urgent erection.

'I wasn't lost,' I manage to answer.

 'No. But I was.'

There is no more talk as his tongue flicks out and licks at the creamy fluid that leaks from my cock.  My knees grow weak. He steadies me with his strong hand, and then guides me to the floor.  His mouth leaves my cock as he pulls me to him. I thrust against him, I am on the edge of climaxing again and he senses it. Oh Eru, I thank you for guiding me to a much more experienced meleth, one who can deal with a young elf with swift responses to his sensual touch.

He slips his hand between us, looking into my eyes, he strokes me and I close my eyes.

'Look at me, Rumil. Look at me as you spend.'

I open my eyes. My hands can only cling to him. My mind is unfocused in my ecstasy, but I look at him. His lips move, but I hear not the words. I spend into his hand.

'Love you,' I hear a voice say. I cannot tell if it is him or me that speaks. I think I lose consciousness at that point, as all goes blank.

'Rumil. You cannot faint each time we make love. It frightens me.' His kisses cover my face.

'Frightens me as well,' I mutter.

He is pushing himself against me. I can feel his need.

'Here, allow me,' I untie his laces and push his leggings down. He is beautiful in his arousal. I moan, I want him, now. 'Inside me, please,' I beg.

Swiftly, boots and leggings are removed and he falls upon me.

'I want to see your face as you spend,' I echo his words back to him.

With fingers slick from my seed, he gently pushes inside me, stretching me. I buck against him. 

'Inside me, now.'

He nods and raising himself, positions himself against my tight entrance. I hold his gaze as he presses himself into me. I arch my back and thrust up to meet him. I wrap my legs around his waist, bringing him closer, deeper.  Even with most of his clothes on, he is still sensual. His face contorts, his breathing quickens. A low moan escapes his lips. He hits my pleasure spot with his next thrust, I groan.

‘Rumil... ‘

As I thrust against him, he is on the verge of his climax. I delight in the feel of him, the connection, the fire and the sheer sexuality of the act. He shouts my name as he climaxes. He thrusts harder, spilling every last drop of his glorious seed inside me he finally sinks forward and into my waiting arms.

 'You are rumpled, my love,' I say. 'If Celeborn were to stumble over us now, I think he would be shocked.'

His body shakes against me. He is laughing. My meleth loves to laugh. 'Ai, my golden love. He would be shocked. As would everyone else who knows me … come,' he slips out of me. ' ... I think it is back to our bedroom for a change of clothing, if I can walk that is.'

He pulls me upright. We don our leggings. We leave our boots off.

 'If this is how it is going to be from now on,' he says ' ... I shall have to find less formal robes.’        

 We carry our boots and walk back towards the bedroom.        

'I mean, I cannot dash from the stable, the garden, the Hall of Fire, the House of Healing or anywhere else you desire to love me. People will begin to talk.'

'I thought you were the Great Lord of Imladris and cared not what people say?’

'I don't care. But they still talk, and I do have a certain image to maintain.'

'You will gain the image of a virile lover,' I tease him.

'Hmm. I'm not sure if Elrond, Virile Lover of Imladris is a title that would be taken seriously.'

'I would take it seriously.'

'Ah, but you are young.' He opens the door to his chambers. Erestor is tidying things away. We go into the bedroom 'Erestor,’ he calls out, ‘we will change, then I really must have breakfast. Do I have any urgent appointments today?'

‘Nothing urgent, Mellon-nin, you have the delegation from the Holdings who you are due to meet this afternoon and of course, March warden Haldir will wish to conclude his meeting with you.'

'Ah. I think Haldir should return to Lórien. My mind will be on other things for some time.' He winks at me. 'Perhaps for years, decades, centuries. What say you, Rumil? Do you think we can keep ourselves occupied for the foreseeable future?'

 I am pulling on fresh leggings.  'What of your business with Celeborn? And I still have my duties as a Scout.'

Elrond looks at me fondly. 'Then I will travel to Lorien. I can complete my business with Celeborn there. I cannot contemplate living without you. Now that you have found me, I would hate to be lost again.'

He calls out to Erestor. ‘Very well, I will see the March warden after breakfast, then we can have lunch together and I will see the Lord Holders when they arrive, that meeting should not take too long.

I am dressed and standing before him.

‘And you Rumil, after breakfast, must occupy yourself until lunch.’ He caresses my cheek. ‘Do I look presentable enough to face your brother?’

‘I doubt he will even notice that your shirt is creased, your leggings on the wrong way round and your tunic buttoned incorrectly,’ I grin at him.

 Horrified, he checks himself. When he realises that I am teasing him, he laughs.

‘It is good to hear the ring of laughter in these rooms again, Elrond,’ Erestor says. ‘Long may it last.’

 

                                                           ********************************************************************

 

So after breakfast, I am left to my own devices once again, only this time, I am not bored.

I wander through Elrond’s house and see things with different eyes this time.  My brother Orophin is wrong.  There is laughter and fun in this place, it is just not noticeable all the time.  Imladris is a place of learning and healing, serious matters are discussed and planned within the Last Homely Home. Lord Elrond has many responsibilities, as do the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. The world is changing; evil stalks the land like a hungry warg and war is coming. And it is the High Elves of the First and Second Age who know of wars and the strategy of war that, when the time comes, will fight alongside those of us born in this Third Age, those of us who have no experience of war. I take comfort in that notion.

 At lunch, my brother seems resigned to the fact that Elrond and I are together. Elrond explains to him that he will return to Lórien with me and finish any outstanding matters with Celeborn. It will also give him the opportunity to explain our relationship to the Lord and Lady.

Elrond then meets with the Lords of the Holdings, those lands that border Imladris to the North and South and East to the Misty Mountains. I watch from the back of the Council Chamber and my admiration for my meleth grows. These men and women help protect Imladris, and in return, Elrond offers them counsel, healing, trade and fighters when needed. Today it would seem he is giving counsel and judgement. A land dispute has spilled over into fighting – he speaks in Common so I do not understand any of what he says, but the Lords mutter at first as though in disagreement – then he speaks more firmly, and those gathered bow their heads to him, a solution has been found.

The Holders leave, Elrond speaks to each one as they do so, he is very diplomatic. The last to leave is a woman, her bearing speaks of one used to commanding. Elrond takes her hand and speaks to her, she laughs at what he says. Elrond kisses her hand gallantly and she turns to leave. Then he is alone and I approach. He takes my hand and leads me outside. Just being with him brings me peace, his strength gives me confidence and his presence makes my heart burst with love. 

He leads me to a quiet part of the garden, flowers bloom and the trees rustle lightly in the breeze.  It has not rained today, but the ground is still wet.  We sit on a bench and hold hands, just the two of us, content in each other’s company. I cannot help it, but I allow my hand to reach up and place itself over his heart and I lean my head on his shoulder.  His hand covers mine. I move in closer, his arm snakes out and reaches around my waist, pulling me closer yet. No words are spoken, there is no need.

‘What did you do while I was engaged,’ he breaks our silence. His hand falls to me knee. I gasp at his touch, but reply. ‘I spent my time learning about Imladris and its Lord.’

He nods and leans back, resting his body into the back of the bench.  I turn and lay my head upon his lap. His hands play with my hair. ‘And what did you learn?’

‘That your responsibilities are great and that there is very little fun to be had in Imladris.’

He throws his head back and laughs long and loud.  ‘So my young love, you think that I who am so aged and stuck in my ways do not know how to have fun?’  This sets him off again.  He moves me away and stands up.  'You want to have some fun, eh?’

I am uncertain of what he means and not for the first time I wish I had kept my mouth firmly shut.

He pulls me by the hand as we head back to the house.  ‘Where are you taking me?’ I ask.

But he just laughs and now we are running into the house. He doesn’t stop; indeed he turns and starts to trot backwards with a huge grin on his face.  I am now truly worried that my meleth has gone raving mad. I am also getting knowing looks and winks from any elves we pass, which makes me … well, embarrassed. Surely they cannot think that Lord Elrond is running through his house with a young Lórien Scout for … Valar! He _is_ heading straight for his rooms.  He bursts in through the door. He lets go of my hand and stands looking around.  We are back in his beautiful sitting room and he leaps into action.  He is pulling seating, chairs and tables into various configurations around the room, cushions are thrown on the floor.  He stands and admires his handiwork; he looks very satisfied with himself.

I clear my throat. ‘…er … Elrond? What exactly are you doing?’

He turns and takes my hands, his eyes sparkle with excitement.  ‘Rumil-nin, I now understand what you have been thinking.’

It’s news to me; I’m not sure what I have been thinking, apart from the throbbing obvious.

‘You have been thinking that, we who seem as old as ages past were not young once. Am I correct?’

I nod, still at a loss.

‘We _were_ young and in our time we shocked our parents and elders.’

‘But … but the High Elves, the court, the High King …’ I stammer, trying to remembering my teachings of the First and Second Ages.

‘Yes, yes. All very formal and regal.  But there were the good times, the parties, the dancing and the carousing. It wasn’t all sagas and poetry under the moon. And then of course, there was Lindon Night.’

‘I’ve never heard tell of a Lindon Night.’

‘Yes, every so often Gil-Galad would pronounce a night Lindon Night,’ Elrond was fairly bursting with joy.

I knew I was being led along the forest path, but I also knew there was no turning back.  ‘I know I am going to regret this, but, pray, what was Lindon Night?’

Elrond spun around and clapped his hands. He comes up to me and kisses the end of my nose.  ‘Stay right here, don’t move.’

He is gone. Moments later he is back followed by Erestor and a very tall blonde elf that looks like … but of course it couldn’t be.

‘Erestor you already know. This is Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, Balrog slayer back from the Halls of Waiting and other rubbish.’

Glorfindel eyed me up and down and winks.  ‘My pleasure, young Rumil,’ he said.

Elrond glared at him.  ‘Cut it out Glorfindel or you will be back in the arms of Námo before you can say … well, anything.  Now, Rumil was asking about Lindon Night.’

Erestor and Glorfindel looked at each other and burst out laughing. ‘We haven’t had a Lindon Night for what? Valar … I can’t remember.’ Erestor said.

Glorfindel poured wine for everyone, except for me.  ‘Much too young to indulge in drinking,’ he said.

Elrond tuts. ‘He indulges in much more than drinking, so give him some wine.’

‘Too much information, Elrond,’ Glorfindel said as he handed me a goblet of wine, he still winks at me though.  He then sprawls in front of the fire like some huge, graceful cat.  I will admit that I am just a little bit intimidated.

‘So,’ I prompted.  ‘Lindon Night?’

‘You had to come prepared,’ Erestor said. ‘If you didn’t, you had to pay a forfeit.’

‘Oh! A forfeit game,’ I said.

‘Game? It was no game my young chuckling. Gil-Galad was very serious about it all,’ Glorfindel added.

‘But what was it?’ I have to say that I was getting cross with their seeming inability to answer a simple question.

The three looked at each other.  Erestor coughed to clear his throat.

‘Gil-Galad was an Elven King,

Of him the harpers gladly sing;

His sword was long his lance was keen,

His cock the largest ever seen.

No one was safe, not elf or maid

When bold Gil-Galad wants to get laid. 

He rode the land in search of sex,

…’

‘Stop!’ I shout. ‘You’ve got it wrong, that is not the … the words are all wrong.’ I am blushing crimson; I can’t believe what I have just heard. 

‘I’m afraid that is the original version my chuckling,’ Glorfindel said. ‘Written by the High King himself. What you learn these days is the ah …version suitable for general consumption. A version I might add he would not approve of. Its original title was ‘The Lay of Gil-Galad.’

 ‘No wait! This is a joke … a prank you are playing on a young and gullible Scout.’

 This sets all three laughing. Glorfindel slaps his thigh and nearly spills his wine.

 Elrond put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed.  ‘You can see the attraction, can’t you?’  He says to the others and they saluted him.

There is a knock at the door.  ‘Come in,’ three voices cried.

‘Apologies Elrond, but I heard …’

‘Come in Lindir, come in,’ Elrond said.  ‘We were just explaining the rules of Lindon Night to Rumil.’

‘Oh really? We haven’t had a Lindon Night for … a very long time.’

Glorfindel stood up.  ‘If we are going to do this, we will need far more drink and victuals.  I will go and arrange something.’  He left the room.

‘Is that really …?’  I asked.

‘Oh yes. Quite something isn’t he?’ Elrond beamed. ‘Personally, I think that Námo threw him out to get some peace.’ He leads me over to the window and a chair large and comfortable enough for two to lounge on. He pulls me down next to him and his arm goes around my shoulder. ‘Do you think you will be able to keep up with us?’

‘I think so, but if you keep your hand where it is I will be in a constant state of arousal all night,’ I say and he chuckles, but removes the offending hand.

‘Well, if you don’t come up with a Lindon rhyme, you have to forfeit.’

‘But … what kind of forfeit?’ I am beginning to be wary of First and Second Age elves. They are not what they seem at all.

‘That my love, will be for me to choose later,’ his grins.

The door opens and Glorfindel enters followed by most of the elves of Imladris, many bearing trays of food and more bottles of wine and sweet mead.  None of them left, including the ellith. Everyone finds a seat or a cushion and goblets were filled. A toast goes up –

‘Aaye! Gil-Galad,’ and everyone drank.  Goblets were refilled.

Glorfindel is eyeing me. ‘Now chuckling, seeing as how this is your first Lindon Night,…’

‘Aaye! Gil-Galad,’ and everyone drank to the toast and refilled their goblets.

‘… I think we should put you out of your misery.  You go first and let’s see what you’ve got.’

I look around the gathered company.  My heart sinks.  So this is it, a drunken night of dirty poetry, this was how First and Second agers caroused. I take a deep breath and stand up.

‘Very well, as this is my first Lindon Night …’

‘Aaye! Gil-Galad!’

‘… I will do my best.’  I downed the contents of my goblet for courage and handed it to Elrond. I then jumped in feet first.

‘A Perian who lived in the Shire,

Succumbed to her lover’s desire,

She said ‘it’s a sin,

But now that it’s in

Could you push it a little bit higher?’

I look around the room – there is total silence.  I blush to the tips of my ears.  I sit down and notice that Elrond is shaking.  The shaking explodes from him in a long, deep laugh. Then everyone was cheering, laughing and toasting me.

‘That’s … a … new one,’ Erestor said before dissolving again.

 Elrond reaches to me and pulls me into a hug.  ‘Did I not say that you would bring joy to my heart and my house?’ He kisses me very gently, which bought more cheers from the gathering.

The door opens and in walks the twins and Arwen Undómiel.  The three glare at their father and say in unison, ‘Lindon Night.’

‘Aaye! Gil-Galad,’ and more wine was consumed.  They found themselves seats, wine and plates of food.

‘Where did you learn such a ditty my chuckling?’ Glorfindel asked.

‘From my brother.’

‘Which one? Not our fine, serious Haldir, surely not?’

‘Well yes. He taught it to me when I was very young. He then told me that our nana loved poetry and would be overjoyed should I recite this very poem to her. So I did’

Again there was silence. Why was I misjudging the company so badly?

This time it was Erestor who couldn’t hold it in any longer.  He laughed and laughed and soon enough, the whole room was giddy with laughter.

‘…What did your nana do ..? Elrond asked between bouts of laughter.

‘She asked me where I had heard such a rhyme. I told her from Haldir.  She told me to stay where I was. She then went into her room and when she came out she had changed from her usual dress into leggings and a tunic, she was also wearing tree boots. She picked up our father’s sword, but put it back and picked up her rolling pin instead. She chased him all through Caras Galadhon.’

‘And she caught me to,’ Haldir’s voice came from the other side of the room. ‘I tried everything, even climbing to the top of one of the largest Mellyrn and running from tree to tree. But she had been a Scout in her time and she knew all of the tricks.’

I looked at my brother, he saluted me and laughed. I then started to laugh again. I laughed so much that I fell over into Elrond’s lap, tears running down my face. He patted my back.

‘Very well my chuckling,’ Glorfindel said. ‘The next rule of Lindon Night …’

‘Aaye! Gil-Galad!’

‘…Is that you now get to choose the next candidate to give us rhyme.’

I compose myself and look around the room.  My eyes alight upon Undómiel, drinking from a large goblet and eating a very dainty cake.  Dare I? Would Elrond take it in good part? But the drink was in and my wit had left the room and closed the door behind it.

‘I choose Arwen Undómiel.’

All eyes turned to the daughter of Elrond.  She stuffed the cake into her mouth, wiped her fingers on her brother’s robe, took a swig of wine and stood, clearing her throat as she did so.

‘I’ve not attended Lindon Nights before, but ... just in case I ever found myself at a Lindon Night …’

‘Aaye! Gil-Galad!’

‘… Here is something I heard once.’ She stood tall and regal. One of the twins nudged her with his foot, she kicked him back.

‘There was a young lady from Bree,

Who fucked every man she did see,

Should it come to a test,

She wished to be best,

And practice makes perfect you see.’

 She made a bob curtsey and sat down. A loud hurrah! went up and once again, laughter filled the room.

Elrond lifted his goblet and toasted his daughter. ‘That must be one of your grandmother’s; I can hear it in the lyrical wording.’ And this bought about more cheers.

 I pull Elrond into me and he leans himself into me so that I am supporting him. And so we sit, spooned together and it was so natural. He removes his circlet and becomes just another elf in a room full of elves having fun. The soft evening becomes night. Some of the rhymes were very lewd and some were very funny. All present are having a splendid time. Everyone takes a turn and then a name is called that I have not heard before.

‘I name elf friend Lady Holdenwine,’ it was Elladan who had called her name.

It was the woman I had seen earlier in the day, one of the Holder Lords. She blushed as she stood.

‘My dear friends,’ her Sindarin is fairly good.  ‘This is my firstly Lindon Night …’

‘Aaye! Gil-Galad.’

‘I hope not many mistakes to make. Here is a poem once I found in a book in Imladris here.’

There were more than few winces as she garbled the grammar, but when I looked at Elrond, he just smiled.

She cleared her throat.

‘An elf of extremely high station,

Was found by a prudish relation

Having a fuck in a ditch

With – I won’t say a bitch,

But an elf with no reputation.’

‘Oh and I would like to say to Elladan, that I may be sitting in front of him and my daughter, but I do have eyes in the back of my head, if you follow my meaning.’

She gives a gracious elven bow and sits down.

There came a huge roar of approval, led by Glorfindel who offered her a toast that is joined by everyone.

I give Elrond an enquiring look.

‘Yes, my love.  Her Sindarin is perfect; it is her little joke on all the high handed Elves who think that the race of Men is not worthy to speak our fair language. Her family have long been friends of mine, since the War of the Last Alliance in fact. And do not be deceived, she is no soft Lady used to easy living.  Her Holding is to the east, in the shadow of the Misty Mountains.  She knows all about the filth that live under the mountains. She is a fighter and handles a sword as well as any and uses that skill as we are more and more beset by orcs.’

I sit back and look again at the small woman who is now laughing with Elladan and a young maid who must be the daughter she spoke of.  Glorfindel approaches her and offers his hand to her, she takes it and he leads her back to the fire. She sits between him and Erestor, dwarfed by both elves. They ply her with dainties and wine. Glorfindel leans to her and says something; she laughs and punches his arm. He rubs it and looks hurt.

‘Don’t worry,’ Elrond said, ‘she won’t harm Glorfindel.’ And he laughs. The little group turns to us and Elrond salutes them.

The theme changes as the night deepens; ditties become songs and songs become poems. Lady Holdenwine’s daughter sings a very lovely song about the Great Greenwood. However, I am only aware of some of what was being sung or spoken, as most of the time I am too engrossed in the experience of holding Elrond in my arms. Elves come and go as they please. Some poke their head around the door, see what is happening and leave quickly.  At dawn, a call goes up for Elrond to take a turn and entertain the gathering. He declines at first, as befitting a host, but after much heckling and cajoling, he throws his arms up in surrender.

I wonder what lewd or rude rendition of a poem or song he will recount. I am surprised therefore when his melodious voice begins chanting. I shake my head, I do not understand the words he is speaking, yet many in the room do, for they are smiling and nodding their heads in appreciation. Glorfindel sees my lack of understanding and comes and sits by me.

He whispers, ‘So my chuckling, you are wondering what your meleth is saying?’ I nod. ‘It is the song of his father, spoken in the original language of the High Elves.’

‘He is reciting the Song of Eärendil in … Quenya?’

Glorfindel nods. ‘Beautiful is it not?’

I can only stare, lost in the beauty of the sound of Ages past.

Elrond’s children come then and stand by him, they wrap their arms around him and first one twin, Elrohir I think, takes up the song, then Arwen Undómiel and finally Elladan. They stop, there is silence.  Glorfindel turns to me.

‘You are part of this family now; it is your turn to finish this song.’

‘But I do not know Quenya,’ I blush and hang my head, shamed by my ignorance.

‘No matter, you know the final verse, do you not?’ I nod.  ‘Then go and stand with him and speak the words, it matters not that you will be speaking in Sindarin, it is the action and the thought that will be remembered.’

He pushes me out of my seat. I go slowly to where Elrond and his family are standing. I now see that his children are supporting him and when he looks at me, his eyes are filled with sadness and all I want to do is remove that sadness.

_‘Over Middle Earth he passed_

_And heard at last the weeping sore_

_Of women and of elven-maids_

_In Elder Days, in years of yore.’_

 I was growing in confidence so I took his hand in mine and my voice was for him alone.

 ' _But on him mighty doom was laid,_

_Till moon should fade, an orbéd star_

_To pass, and tarry never more_

_On Hither Shores where mortals are;_

_For ever still a herald on_

_An errand that should never rest_

_To bear his shining lamp afar,_

_The Flammifer of Westernesse.’_

 The room was still and silent save for a single bird greeting the dawn light from its perch outside the balcony.

I stare into his eyes and drown there in the grey sea of memories.

 _‘Melamin, amin harmuva onalle e’ cormamin,’_ I heard his voice and I smile shyly.

‘Looks like bonding time,’ Glorfindel called to the room.

‘Nay, more like bedtime,’ called another voice that sounded suspiciously like my brothers’.

There is laughter at that and the spell is broken.  Elrond laughs along with the others and leads me back to our seat. A goblet is thrust into my hand by someone and I drink deeply.

The room is now flooded with daylight and the gathering began to disperse.  I notice that pairings had obviously taken place during the night as twos and sometimes threes leave the room together, other’s leave on their own. Lady Holdenwine bows gracefully to Erestor and Glorfindel and seeing that her daughter had already left, she comes over to us.

 ‘Did you enjoy the night, mellon-nin?’ Elrond asked.

‘I did indeed; it is good to have fun even in the midst of crisis.  So, is this Rumil I have been hearing about?’  She smiles at me.

‘Rumil á Lórien, at your service Lady,’ I bow to her.

She scrutinises me and lays a small battle scarred hand on my arm. ‘It is good that you have come here at this time Rumil. He’s in need of love,’ and she winks at me. ‘I will depart soon Elrond; I doubt that my daughter will appear before I leave, so would you be good enough to ask Elladan to escort her home?’

‘Of course I will,’ Elrond replies, smiling at her. He takes her hands, holds them for many heartbeats then kisses them.

 _‘Lissenen ar’ maska’lalaith tenna’ lye omentuva,’_ he says to her.

‘ _Tenna’ san’’_ she responds with bow of her head.

 ‘So you will not reconsider my offer Lady?’ Glorfindel calls out, looking the picture of innocence.

‘Lord Glorfindel, I only take those to my bed who are young enough to satisfy me completely. And I know it will break your heart to hear this, but you are not young enough.’

‘I am crushed, Lady,’ and he feigns distress.

‘No you’re not my Lord.  Although from the way Erestor couldn’t keep his hands off you last night, you might be once he gets you into bed.’

This brings a roar of laughter from Glorfindel and a long suffering shake of the head from Erestor.

She walks to the door, blows a kiss to Glorfindel, bows again to both Erestor and Haldir and leaves.

‘I wish there were more of her ilk amongst Men,’ Glorfindel said.

 The room is now clear save only for Glorfindel, Erestor and Haldir. Elrond rises and goes into the bedroom. Haldir comes and sits by me.

‘Did I not warn you that it would be boring?’ he laughed softly.

‘You knew all the time didn’t you?’

He nods and laughs again.

‘Did naneth hit you with the rolling pin when she caught you?’  I asked him.

‘Of course not! She didn’t have to, being chased through Caras Galadhon was enough punishment for me.  I didn’t live it down for centuries.  The Guardians thought it great sport to call out to me “Quick, run Haldir! Is that your nana coming through the trees?”’ He cuffs me gently as I laugh.

‘Come Erestor,’ Glorfindel says, ‘let us leave Elrond and his new love alone for a little while.  You know how grumpy the Great Elf Lord gets when he doesn’t get any.’

‘I heard that,’ Elrond says, standing at the door to the bedroom.  He has removed his outer robes and stands in a simple shirt and loose fitting trews, his hair is unbound. He holds a boot in his hand which he throws at Glorfindel.

Glorfindel ducks. ‘Missed,’ he laughs as he pulls Erestor to him and leads him away. ‘I always said he throws boots like a girl.’  The door closed as the other boot hit it.

Haldir still had his arm around me. A soft cough makes us turn.

‘Anything else I can do for you, Haldir?’ Elrond said. ‘Perhaps you would care to stay and make sure I do not completely corrupt your little brother?’

We rise together.

‘Nay Elrond, I think last night corrupted him better than you ever could.’  He kisses my forehead. ‘I will see you later, brother.’ He walks to the door. ‘Goodnight or rather, good morning you two,’ and he leaves.

I survey the room. It is a mess. Bottles, crockery and goblets litter every surface.  I feel the warmth of his body behind me; he wraps his arm around my waist.

‘Quite a party,’ he said.

‘Are you drunk?’  I ask.

‘No. Yes. Maybe.’

‘Is this what it was like?’

‘Oh no Rumil, this was nothing like it at all.’

I breathe a sigh of relief; my faith in the Elda is restored.

‘It was usually much worse.’

And my faith is shattered once again.

‘Come my love. Let me take you to bed and show you how a First Age Elf celebrated after such a night.’

I turn to him, ‘Ah, you mean to have your wicked way with me again,’ I smile at him.

He looks at me, horrified. ‘No, I was going to show you how snuggling was done when I was your age.’

‘Oh!’ My disappointment shines like a beacon.

Elrond moves towards the bedroom.

 

_‘In days of old when Elves were bold_

_And such things not invented,_

_They wiped their arse on blades of grass_

_And had to be contented.’_

 

He leans against the door post looking handsome, a wicked twinkle in his eye.

‘You just made that one up,’ I cry.

‘I did not. That is one of Glorfindel’s; he was the architect of Gondolin Night. But you, my dear Rumil – you are still much, much too young to be told about Gondolin Night.’ 

He held his hand out to me.  I take it. My heart and loins are filled with desire once more.

‘Do you miss those days, meleth -nin?’

He pulls me into him. ‘Sometimes. But what I have here, in my arms now, well, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere or with, anyone else.’

He pushes me away and tilts his head to one side, he groans.  ‘It’s happening again isn’t it?

I nod.

‘Then it would give me great pleasure to relieve you of your predicament.’

He pushes me towards the bed and with his foot, closes the bedroom door.

 

 

                                                             *********************************************************************

 

 Eldamar

 

I watch him approach through the forest. I am hiding behind this huge Mallorn in an attempt to surprise him. He has been away from me for twelve days and I have missed him.

I peek around the trunk. Good, he is still oblivious to my presence.

He was invited to attend a meeting of all the Elf Lords who now resided in Eldamar. What they were meeting about remains a mystery, but they all attended. Even Haldir went.   I had to remain behind however, having never risen above the rank of Captain of the Guardians. I have spent the past twelve days therefore, kicking my heels with boredom and marking off the days until his return.

 I look again. He is closer and my heart beats faster.

We don't live permanently in the forest. But he knows and understands my love of the Mellyrn and the dappled light that pervades throughout this ancient woodland. So, we live here until he longs for a change and then we move to the city or to the sea. It doesn't matter where, just as long as we are together.

I check on his progress. Valar! He's not in sight. Have I missed him?   Did he walk ...?        

A light tap comes on my shoulder.  'So, my young golden love, trying to ambush an old elf Lord, eh?'

'It would have been a friendly ambush, meleth,' I reply, blushing.

'How friendly?' I lunge at him and we roll onto the forest floor, wrestling and kissing, both of us laughing.

'Aren't you too old to be tumbling on the forest floor?' A voice of silver says.

We stop our tussle and look to see who has spoken. Lord Celeborn and Haldir stand above us, both are smiling broadly.

'I  mean, you must be at least ten thousand years old now, Elrond,' Celeborn says.

'Eleven, actually,' my meleth replies. 'However Silver Tree, you must always remember, you are only as old as the elf that you feel.'

With that, he claims my lips again. My arousal is swift.

 'Rumil?'

'Yes, Elrond?'

'I  really must do something about the speed of your arousal for me.'

'Oh really? When?'

He sighs. 'One day, my golden love. One day.'

**Fin.**

                          *****************************************************************************************************************************

 

Translations.

Aaye! = Hail. 

Ellith = Elf women.

 _Fëa =_ Spirit (or souls) 

 _Fëar =_ Spirits (or souls)

 _‘Lissenen ar’ maska’lalaith tenna’ lye omentuva_ , = Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet. 

Meleth = my love/lover.

 _Melamin, amin harmuva onalle e’ cormamin_ =  My love, I shall treasure your gift in my heart.

 Mellon-nin = my friend.

Nana = Mummy

Naneth = Mother.

Perian = Hobbit.

 _'Tenna’ san’’_ = Until then.

 

**_(As always, my thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; the Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)_ **

 


End file.
